Ouroboros: A Feast For Crows
by Idris Salvatore
Summary: Naruto and Tayuya; Konoha, the strongest village of the Five Great Elemental Nations. But power breeds monsters. Naruto a young boy sets out to explore the world and discover himself. This is a story of love and hatred. Of betrayal and rebirth. And of how, even after all the pain, all the losses, love found a way to triumph.
1. Prologue: The One Word Test

**A/N- The chapter is small but it is just the prologue. Sorry, The chapters will be longer then this. So yeah. This story will have many elements, but I am not a pro, so constructive criticism is appreciated. I am sorry to say that I will write ooc. Why? Well it's fanfiction. If you want them acting the way they should watch the show or read the manga. Naruto and Tayuya and the others may become overpowered in the end but so will the enemies I guess so whatever.**

* * *

**06/27/13****  
**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I WILL NOT FOLLOW CANON. I will use many characters from other series but THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! MY UPDATES WILL BE SLOW BUT ACTIVE. THEY MAY BECOME FASTER IF I GET A BETA READER!  
**

**I will have the mission to Wave. The Chunin Exams, and others, But there will be major changes to those events.**

**MY harem will not be because of the CRA. It will be more loved based. Yes I know it sound cheesy but whatever. The girls will not just all of a sudden for in love with him. Some will be attracted early on though. One thing I do warn you is that if you don't like lovey dovy fluffy stories then you shouldn't read any of my stories. I am a helpless romantic and I love romance. There will be drama. I know in real life a harem will be nearly impossible to accomplish. In this story not all girls will get along, at least in the beginning. There will be catfights. But i do not believe a harem would function well with all the girls focused only on that one guy. They will end up falling in love with each other. So yes there will be female on female, but it i am not writing this as pervert. It will help with the overwhole management of the harem.**

**This Story WILL contain lemons and limes, but not anytime soon. The story has just started. **

**By the time the story finishes all relationships will have been cemented. BUT i do not feel as if they will have gone into a lot of depth. So I will write a small sequel which will hold almost no battle type action. It will just be the life of the girls and Naruto.**

**One thing I want to point out is in the beginning I will not be bashing Sasuke. But as time goes by he will start changing and the bashing will start. I will not be doing it every paragraph and will limit it. Sakura will think Naruto is still only a dea last. IF she tries anything on Naruto or any of his girls, she will get dealt with. I do not appreciate the fact that she hits people for the sake of it. It is pathetic and stupid. Tayuya is aggressive and does hit people but she knows that she can expect the same in return. She does it at her own peril. **

**In this Story Naruto WILL be GREY. That means although he fights for those who he loves, he will deal with enemies violently. He will sill be kind and loving, but he will not deal with Bullshit. Some of the things he will do is considered dark and he may lean more to the dark, BUT he will not be evil. He will NEVER enjoy killing.**

**If you want to know the pairing go to my profile. I will not change it. If you have questions feel free to PM. Do not spoil the pairing for those who don't want to know just yet.**

* * *

**I give thanks to **

**AlphaDelta1001 ****  
**

**G3rMan ****  
**

**lord of the land of fire **

**pudgypudge.**

**SilverFang88 **

**Jetslinger **

**and many others**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. Jadajada**

* * *

**Rated M**

**-Strong Language-**

**-Strong Violence,Blood, and Gore-**

**- Very Strong Sexual Themes-**

**Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

_"I have found that it don't really matter if you're brought up fine or rough, but that it helps to have someone to spill your sorrows to.__"_

_-Erica Eisdorfer, The Wet Nurse's Tale, 2009-_

* * *

1. Prologue: The One Word Test

**_-Konoha-_**

_- Hyuuga Compound-_

-Jounin-

"Hello Hinata-chan. Of what do I owe the pleasure?" The door was open just a couple inches. Only his left eye was visible. The girl gave him a weary smile. She had grown so much.

"Someone is here. She says she really needs to speak to Naruto." The man stiffened. His form was covered in darkness.

"You know that Naruto-Kun isn't up for talking."

"I... I know. But she says it's important. And there is something about her. She is not normal."

"What do you mean."

"You'll find out when you see her."

"Where is she now?"

"I told her to wait in the garden." The male let out a long sigh.

"I'll go talk to her. There is no need to bother Naruto over something that could be trivial. I would appreciate it if you were to accompany me." The young Hyuuga gave him a soft smile.

"Of course, but who is to guard the tower?"

"No one is allowed access to this compound without permission, there are no worries." He opened the door so that he could pass before closing it. Even though early, the sun was already high in the sky. It was so bright that the male jounin had to cover his eyes with his hands. It wasn't often that he went out, and when he did it was only with Hinata, they had become close friends. She was like a little sister to him. The door was locked quickly and they made their way through the grounds, towards the garden. The guards bowed their heads as the two figures walked. The Hyuuga compound was huge and heavily guarded due to Naruto's presence.

After a couple of minutes the pair walked into the garden. The Garden was a thing of beauty, its huge variety of flowers gave it a bright look. It was elaborately designed and was given much care. The female Hinata had mentioned was sitting on a bench examining the flowers. Her face was covered with a raven mask that an ANBU member would normally wear. The main difference was it was of pearlescent black with a piece of clothe covering her hair hiding its colour. The markings on the mask were that of a silver colour. She did not give off any chakra signatures. The jounin looked back at Hinata who just nodded and told him that her byakugan didn't work on her. He saw a chair a couple feet in front of the mysterious girl and sat down Hinata opted to stand by his side. Her hands on his right shoulder.

"What is your name?"

"Emi Mei."

"Why do you wear the mask?

"It is not of significance."

"You do not give off a chakra signature and yet you are solid."

"Does it really matter? I have come for help."

"You are looking for Naruto it seems."

"Yes, it's really important." The girl's hands were fidgeting causing the male jounin to raise an eyebrow. Said male looked up at Hinata who gave him a small nod and he started talking again.

"I will ask you a series of questions; you will confine yourself to single word responses, one word. Do you understand?"

"Why?"

"Truth is singular, Lies are words. Words are mistruth. What do you want from him?" She was about to mumble something out before he stopped her. "Remember one word." She stayed quiet before responding.

"Help."

"Why?"

"Danger."

"Why would he help you?" The young female cocked her head.

"Kindness" He felt Hinata's hand tighten. But he just maintained a emotionless face.

"Naruto is not kind."

"No?"

"Naruto doesn't help people. Not anyone, not ever. He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. He is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I am saying?" The female sat there silent before responding.

"Words." The answer caused Hinata's hands to tighten even more.

"He was different once. A long time ago. Kind,yes. A hero even. The saviour of many. But he suffered losses which hurt him. Now he prefers isolation to the possibility of pains return. Kindly choose a word that describes your understanding."

"Man." The answer caused the jounin to let out a small grin.

"We are Naruto's friends. We assist him in his isolation, but that doesn't mean we approve of it. So, a test for you. Give me a message for him. Tell him of the danger that you are facing, of what's at stake, and most importantly of why he should help." She was about to respond, but he continued. "But do it in one word." Her body seemed to tense and he could see her hands fidgeting more intensely then before. "You're thinking that it's impossible for such a word to exist or that you will even be able to find it. Let's see if the odds are with you."

**[X]**

-Naruto-

Naruto stood by his window staring down at the compound. The tower was one of the only high buildings in the Hyuuga compound. The young Uzumaki was twirling a kunai with his finger without knowing it. The darkness of his room was soothing. Only a handful of people were allowed in, and those were the ones he had developed a deep relationship with. But he rarely left the tower and never left the compound. Many of his friends still visited him.

"Naruto, I know this is a sour subject, but my father has been getting antsy. He needs to know if you are willing to continue with what had been planned." stated Momiji nervously. She had just arrived a few minutes prior from a meeting with her family and was currently laying face up on his bed.

Naruto felt a little pang in his chest as she said the words, but he knew her father had a point. Her long raven hair was undone and it covered most of her eyes. He turned away from the window to face her, she seemed deep in thought.

"Momiji-chan… I… Tell your father that I will not abandon the agreement." He let a small sigh as he said the words. Momiji lifted her head from his bed a sad look on her face.

"You know you don't have to Naruto-kun. I will hold nothing against you if you decide to not to." She said the words half heartedly, truly hoping that he would accept.

"Don't worry Momiji, As much as I hate what has happened, a agreement is an agreement." He gave her a small smile which was pretty rare to almost everyone else. The smile caused Momiji's mood to lighten. She quickly got off the bed, forgetting that she was tired. She lunged herself on him and hugged him tightly nearly causing him to lose his breath.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" After for what seemed like a eternity she finally got off of him.

"When does it have to happen?"

"It doesn't matter, don't worry. It can wait for a while. My father just wanted confirmation that you have not given up. That means that I have to go and inform him." She said with great enthusiasm. "See you soon Naruto-kun!" she screamed out before disappearing into flames. He was left thinking of what had happened. He had known this moment would inevitably have come, but he had hoped that it would have taken longer. It was not that he didn't want to. But that it was a reminder of everything that he had lost that day. He started spinning the same kunai he had earlier.

**"Naruto, I sense a huge change is about to happen."**

_'What do you mean?'_

**"I don't know, just needed to tell you. Be ready. Talk to you another time."**

_'See you later I suppose.' _The opening of his door caused him to look away from the window. A male voice interrupted his silence.

"I am sorry to interrupt but it is of importance."

"Don't worry Itatchi-kun. What is it about?" The ninja lifted his head, his red eyes still visible in the dark. A ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Naruto-kun, a girl arrived earlier seeking your help. We gave her the one word test."

"You know it was useless. What did she say?" The Uchiha didn't respond immediately. "What did she say?" repeated Naruto, his eyes emitting a glow.

"Melody" The sound of a kunai hitting the ground echoed through the room.

**A/N- **

**You may be like defauq? Itachi? The Nine-Tails? Everything will be explained. This whole story was inspired by like two episodes of Doctor Who. Most of the dialogue here is from this one episode, it was the Chistmas special of 2012. but this chapter just sets the mood. The other chapters will be way longer and you will see what has happened. I want to make this unique. Oh and Emi Mei isn't The Lava Mei mizukage. **


	2. Team Eleven

**A/N: Well here is part two. This is my first Naruto story, so I will not be the best. I will most likely come back and reedit this once I have finished this. Yes, Naruto will actually not meet Tayuya for a while.**

**I'm so sorry for those that wanted just Naruto and Tayuya, but it will have others. BUT there is a reason this is a Naruto and Tayuya pairing instead of just Naruto. This Story will revolve around them both. They will both get stronger and so will the other girls. Just because i stated in the prologue that he had developed a close relationship with some of those girls does not mean he will have a relationship with them. But maybe a few whatever ****  
**

**With no further Adue.  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me jadajada  
**

2. Team Eleven

_-Konoha-_

_-Hyuuga Compound-_

-Naruto-

The blonde covered his eyes as he left the tower. It was still early in the morning apparently and the guards bowed down to him in respect as he walked, but he paid no attention. His hair had grown a bit in his solitude, it was tied up in a ponytail and he was currently wearing his amour. He had on his headband with the Uzumaki emblem on it. The sash was black and the metal was a chrome black. The symbol was a silver color. His thoughts were a drift when he felt a familiar presence following him. _'Hasn't changed at all.' _A small smile grew on Naruto's face. "Kurotsuchi, I know your out there." the black haired female stood up from behind the bushes and walked to his side. She had on her usual shinobi wear with her left arm completely exposed, making the markings on her arm clearly visible.

"You're out." stated Kurotsuchi without taking a lollipop out of her mouth, she had on a identical headband..

"Yes. It seems that I am needed again."

"Where are you headed right now?"

"To meet up with the Tsunade. I need to tell her of a mission which I have accepted."

"Oh, okay. I'll come with you then."

"No problem. I'm going to need back up on this anyway." gave him a small smile before looking around.

Where's Itachi and Hinata?"she asked with a curious look.

"Itachi went to go tell Anko, while Hinata went to tell Yugao. I must say though, I really can't wait to see them."

"Neji will be so glad when he finds out."

"When is Gaara's wedding?" Kurotsuchi bore an astounded look on her face.

"Wait, you know about that?"

"Of course I do. I may have secluded myself, but that doesn't mean I'm not interested in my friends. One thing is for sure; I never thought he was the marrying type." responded the blonde while scratching his head with a small grin.

"Well, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He may be a jinjuriki, but not even that can hold back his fiancé." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as she said those words.

"Well, she's good for him."

"How did you find out though? I mean it is a secret."

"I have my ways."

"Will you be attending the wedding?" The grin left his face as he heard the words. Stopping in his tracks he responded.

"Sorry Tsu-chan, You know I can't."

"You can't do that. It's not fair."

"I don't want to risk anything."

"Naruto-kun, all those who have died, died for a cause. They believed in you." Naruto rolled his eyes, having heard all of this before. But then she asked something he never thought she would. "Do not care for them? Do you hate them?" Naruto's anger flared up.

"How dare you say that!? They meant everything to me!" Everyone in sight stared at him, but it didn't faze him. But the Kurotsuchi didn't back down either.

"I'm sorry Naruto you just haven't shown that." Her face was stern. "They gave their lives for you so that you can change the world, and what do you do? You isolate yourself, such a disappointment." He stared at her astounded. "I may help you with your isolation Naruto, but that doesn't mean I like it. They weren't only your friends. We are hurting too. It was not your fault and there was nothing you could have done."

"..."

Mizore gave him a sympathetic look. "Look Naruto, You know I care about you very much, but you really need to stop acting like an idiot." He didn't respond and so they headed for the Hyuuga gate. Once a couple feet away from the gates, Naruto broke the silence.

"I've accepted the offer." Kurotsuchi immediately stopped in her tracks, as did Naruto. Her head was down and her fists were clenched tightly. The area around the two seemed to go down several degrees.

"Naruto, don't… don't play with me." She barely stuttered out the words. She couldn't bare look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan, you know I would never joke about something like this." Before he could say anything more he was embraced by a tight hug.

"We will do whatever we can for you Naruto." She mumbled out. Her voice was barely audible due to being pressed on his shoulder

"I know." He responded while hugging her back lightly. He pulled back and resumed walking. Kurotsuchi caught up quickly.

**-[X]-**

The trip to the Kage Tower had been short and uneventful. He had sprinted as quickly as he could, not wanting to attract the attention of his fellow shinobi, not that they hated him or anything. He just wanted to get the mission over as quickly as possible. Kurostuchi had kept up and they arrived quickly. When they entered building, they were immediately surrounded by two squads of ANBU. The receptionist knew not to bother them and had let them pass without a word. Tsunade sat there astounded as the door was kicked off its hinges.

_**The beginning, the beginning of everything started a while back.**_

_**-10 Years earlier: June 7th-**_

_-Naruto's Apartment-_

Naruto sat on his couch with a huge smile on his face as Mikoto talked to him. Her black hair glistened. She was one of the few who liked him and for that she was one of his precious people. The Uchiha had always visited him in the orphanage when he was young despite getting looks from the adults. He had just recently gotten this apartment after being kicked out from the orphanage for no apparent cause other than being a 'demon', something that he didn't understand. He had stayed in the streets for three days until Mikoto had returned from a mission and found out what the orphanage had done. To say she was mad would be a understatement, she had wanted to kill them off. When she had informed The Hokage, he had punished those responsible and had bought a place for Naruto to live. Mikoto cared for the young blonde dearly and came to visit him every time she wasn't on duty.

Most looked at her as if she was insane for even talking to the 'demon brat'. But she didn't mind, she had been best friends with Kushina. They had shared all of their secrets and the Uchiha knew about the young Kushina's pregnancy, but had sadly been away on a mission when the Kyuubi incident occurred. Kushina's death had brought tears to the young kunoichi. They had been nearly inseparable in their youths and the two had grown up to becoming the two strongest kunoichi's in konoha. Kushina and her were easily categorized as Kage level with only The Third, Minato, and the Sannin stronger than them. But Mikoto was forced to marry due to being a clan heir, while Kushina found the love of her life. When Minato and Kushina had died, Mikoto had pleaded with Fugaku to adopt Naruto but he had denied her request. A little later Mikoto saw it as a blessing in disguise. Because in the years following the Kyuubi attack, she had seen the corruption of her her clan.

Now here she was with Naruto who was rambling on about his week and the villagers. She pulled out a scroll with a seal on it from her bag he couldn't help but ask what it was.

"Well my little Naru-Kun. This scroll has some books and scrolls that I want you to read up on." A disgusted look appeared on Naruto's face at the mention of books.

"Books... books really?" asked the blonde. Mikoto couldn't help but giggle as she unsealed the books and other scrolls before speaking.

"Look, you've been talking about being a shinobi for months now. If you want to do that, you need to grow strong, and you can't do that by staying here doing nothing. Besides you don't start school for a while and this would be good for you to learn."

"But old man said I should wait until the academy."

"Jadajadajada who cares about that damned place. Most students from clans will have had training early on anyway. I can't let you fall behind now can I?" She asked with a small smile.

"Why can't you train me then?" Her smile twitched as he asked that.

"Naru-Kun, you know I'm always busy. Besides Fugaku wouldn't want me to train you." Naruto put his head down in sorrow, causing Mikoto to feel bad. "But who gives a damn right? I mean like if he doesn't know then it won't hurt right?" The young Uzumaki lifted his head up with a smile as he rushed to hug her. She gently patted him on his back as he embraced her tightly.

"Remember though, that what I teach you is to be kept private. You also need to study... a lot. I will train you in what is necessary. In the academy it will be better if you hide your abilities. Remember that."

"Why is that?"

"Just trust me Naruto. It is for your own good." He nodded in response.

_**-2 Years Later: October 10th-**_

_**-Second Year in Acadamy-**_

_-Naruto's Apartment-_

"Happy Birthday!" yelled the voices as he entered the apartment. A tear fell down his cheek as he saw those he loved right in front of him. The old man stood by a loveseat with Choji and Shikamaru on his sides. Mikoto stood by the door while her eldest son positioned by her side. The beam of light that went through a couple of open windows lit up the room significantly. Naruto couldn't help but cry of happiness as he went and hugged everyone in the room. Itachi returned his hug softly while showing no emotion.

"You're nine now. You are growing up, how troublesome." stated the young Shikamaru with a a small grin. Presents were given to him by everyone. The old man gave him a new set of kunai and shukriken. Choji gave him candy, although with regret. Shikamaru a piece of paper with the words _'Free Hug'. _Itachi gave him a pair of small twin wakizashi.

"They are made of a strong metal, I have treasured them for their elegance and maybe you can appreciate them as much as I do." he stated in a stoic voice. When it got to Mikoto he saw her smile brightly as she got a whole months' worth of instant ramen for him. Everyone could practicably see the hunger in Naruto's eyes as he stared at it. The small party lasted until it got dark and everyone started filing out. The last ones being Mikoto and Itachi. But before leaving the female Uchiha turned to him with a grin.

"We have something else, but that will have to wait until tomorrow." Mikoto seemed very excited while Itachi gave a rare smile.

"Come on you can tell me." whined out the young blond with determination. But she didn't respond as she winked at him and left the apartment. Naruto couldn't wait until the next day. Mikoto would always give him the best stuff and he smile as he remembered his training a couple of months ago.

_-FlashBack-_

_-Naruto's Apartment-_

It was a good thing she had set up privacy seals. The young blond was cursing out loud at his useless attempts. Mikoto couldn't help but shake her head as she watched Naruto's sixth attempt that day at the **Bunshin no Jutsu**. The blonde just couldn't take a hold on it. Everyone ended up appearing dead and deformed. It had been slightly amusing the first few times but it quickly got old. She didn't blame him far from it, but his chakra control was abysmal at best.

"Naruto you are putting too much chakra into the clones."

"You are putting too much chakra into the clones." mimicked Naruto annoyed. "I can't help it." Mikoto would have countered, but she saw that the Uzumaki had a fair point. His chakra reserves were just to big to be able to do such a technique. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** was a technique that might be easier for him to learn but it held to many risks, but her student was growing impatient and there was no improvement. She knew it had to be done. _'Just like Kushina.'_

"Hey Naru-Chan, I have an idea."

_-End of Flashback-_

But now that the party was over he closed the door, happy that not everyone hated him. _'I really can't wait until tommorrow, it's going to be great.' _The next day came and she never arrived and the the days flew by. Each one with no sign of her or Itachi. It was only until later on that he knew of the massacre and then he wouldn't know the whole truth.

_-Otogakure -_

"It seems as if we have a new addition to the Sound four." said the Snake Sanin as he presented the young girl to the group. Her long red hair was untamed and her face was full of smudges and dirt.

"Isn't she a little young Orochimaru-Sama?" asked Ukon while examining the young girl.

"I'm already eleven dickface." retorted the young female at him causing Kidomaru to laugh.

"That's unbecoming of a lady." responded Jirobo while sitting down.

"Shove it asswipe."

Orochimaru who was just standing next to her started speaking. "She is much stronger than you think Ukon. Has a foul mouth but she is a strong shinobi indeed."

"So what's her name?"

"You shitheads can call me Tayuya." She let out a sigh as she took in the people she would be staying with. _'How fucking great. Now I have to deal with some emo-douchebag with two heads, a fatass, a six armed weirdo, and a creepy guy that looks like his constipated.'_

_**-3 Years Later-**_

_-Hokage's Office-_

-Hiruzen-

"So tomorrow is the day you get your new genin teams. Some of you already have experience training teams while some of you are new. All of you have your own methods and I am leaving it to you about how you go and do your train. I know that if you give it your all then they will become the true meaning of a shinobi. But there is a few changes I am going to put theses year." The jonin in the room looked at the Hokage with bewildered looks, except for Kakashi who was too busy reading Icha Icha Paradise to even care. Sarutobi who had not been paying much attention to Kakashi earlier, was now scanning said jounin, or to be exact the book.

"What are the changes?" asked Asuma bring back the hokages attention.

"I have chosen you all due to the fact that you are very experienced shinobi. I want this group of kids to be the strongest and I'm sure that you will comply. All of you know Uzumaki Naruto." The Jonin in the room just nodded. He looked at each of them and smiled at the fact that they held nothing against the young Uzumaki. "He has recently been promoted to genin, but as you all know though, all the teams have already been made . That makes him the odd one out. That is why I have assigned him into his own team."

"What the hell!" yelled out Kurenai, her red eyes blazing "You can't do that? Your get him killed." The Third raised a eyebrow at her."I'm sorry Hokage-Sama." she stated immediately.

"Don't worry Kurenai, but don't do it again. He has more talent then you guys know. He will be switching between two sensei's on and off. They will be teaching him and doing missions with him."

"Why two sensei's?" asked Kakashi as he lifted his eyes from the book.

"He won't have a team to spar with. Plus the sensei's I have chosen for him are still on active duty and sometimes may not be there while the other one is. It balances out."

"Why not wait until next year?"

"Because he is the change I am talking about. The village has been getting a huge amount of missions lately and when a team needs more help we cannot afford to send a whole team to help them out. But if we send one, then that person will be able to provide support in a much quicker way. Naruto will only be by himself until new teammates are available, but until then he is to be taught personally by to people I know i can trust with his safety. He will learn how to be a leader and how to communicate well with others" Those present stood astounded as the digested the information, but once done they could see the benefits that it held. "Both of the shinobi I have chosen are very cable ninja who I know will hold nothing against them.

"Who are to be his sensei's?" asked Kurenai curiously. Sarutobi just responded with a wink as a small mischievous smile appeared on his face..

_**-The Next Day-**_

_-The Academy-_

-Naruto-

The first six teams had already been announced and the sound of soft tears could be heard throughout the room. The females who had already been told who their teams were had been devastated that they did not have Sasuke in it. Not that the Uchiha cared much. His face was stern as he waited for the next teams to be announced.

"Team Seven; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzuki Harume, and Haruno Sakura," Sakura cheered loudly at the declaration, causing Sasuke wince and scoot away from her. "Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja. Said to know over a thousand jutsus." Sasuke smirked at the fact that he was getting one of the strongest ninjas in the village as a sensei.

"Team Eight; Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha." Hinata seemed a bit disappointed but hid it while Kiba jumped around excitedly boasting of how he got one of the hottest kunoichi as a sensei, Iruka's sweat dropped. After mentioning the new Team Nine, he went went onto Team ten.

"Team Ten; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma, one of the Twelve ninja guardians and only wind user in Konoha." Shikamaru lifted his head as Naruto shook him excitedly about how he got teamed up with Choji.

"You're so lucky. His like your best friend." Shikamaru just yawned and grabbed a chip from Choji's bag. But the action earned him a death glare.

"Team Eleven; Uzumaki Naruto. Your Sensei's will be Mitarashi Anko and Uzuki Yugao." Harume's eyes immediately shot at his direction. _'My sister? She's not a sensei. Why?' _The whole room was staring at the blonde who held a bewildered expression. Iruka waited as the information registered through the room. Many different emotions were present throughout the room, some being shock, humor, wonder, rage.

Shikamaru examined the blonde who sat next t him. The young Nara was baffled by the turn of events. He may have not known exactly who would be on what team, but he guessed there would have been a logical explanation for each one. So far it had made sense. Team eight being a tracking team due to the Byakugan, Kiba's nose, and Shino's bugs. Plus their sensei was a genjutsu master able to hide herself with ease.

Team ten was infiltration. With his shadow abilities and Ino's mind ones, those jobs were perfect for them. With Choji's brute strength the combination was devastating. Their sensei was a strong shinobi with skills in spying. But Team eleven. Naruto had been the dead last, of cours Shikamaru knew it was an act, but it was suicide to but a fresh genin on his own team. Then came his two sensei's Mitarashi Anko and Uzuki Yugao; both were considered as 'Ice Queens' in Konoha, the other members being Yuhi Kurenai, and Inuzuka Hana. Shikamaru felt no envy for his friend. Knowing Naruto, he would end up pulling a prank on one of them and annoying them. The day he did, he would most likely never be able to walk again. The young Nara knew little about Yugao except for the fact that she was a high level Jounin and 'Ice Queen'. She was also highly skilled in kenjutsu. But there was enough information on Anko to make him wary of her. If Naruto pissed her off he would wake up in a hospital with a kunai shoved up his ass so far that it would be stuck there permanently. He remembered the first time he heard of such an event happening. He had thought it was just a joke. But he was soon proven wrong as the stories were confirmed when a drunk civilian tried hitting on her. The young Nara had seen everything from the other side of the street. That memory carved into his brain forever.

"Why does he have the privilege of having two sensei's and no teammates?" asked Sasuke in serious tone, but more out of curiosity then anger. Sakura didn't say anything, because she wanted Sasuke in her team.

"It was the Hokage's orders and besides there were no open spots in any of the teams." responded Iruka.

"They could have given that privilege to someone more deserving of it."

"If you want to complain, bring it up with the Hokage. The teams are sealed."

"They could have just added him as a fourth member to a team or make him wait until next year. Why not do that? It Would have been much easier." asked Shikamaru curiously.

"The Hokage thought it more… beneficial, and besides he said that they were the perfect ones to teach him."

"Yeah right, he probably got put by himself because Hokage-sama knew that he was a loser and that nobody would ever want to be with him. I bet the sensei's will be teaching him how to read." stated a cocky Sakura. Some of the people laughed at his expense. Naruto looked at her with disgust, not know what had ever caused him to see her as attractive. "He is the dead last, what can be expected.

"Quiet!" Iruka's voice caused everyone to tremble, even being bandaged from head to toe, he held his authority. "I will not have you talking like this about a fellow ninja. Remember, you are still in my classroom so I can still take away your genin status. Understood?"

"Yes sir." responded Sakura while looking down.

"Now Naruto, I really do wish you luck."

"Why do you say that?" asked Naruto with his eyes squinted, genuinely confused.

"Can't say Naruto. You'll find out. Just be careful."

Kiba who had been quiet the whole ordeal couldn't hold it anymore and interrupted the conversation. "It's not fair! He has that hot snake chick and that other Ice Queen! I wouldn't mind trading!" The young Inuzuka barely had time to react as a kunai grazed the top of Arikamaru's head, causing some hair to fall off. He sound of steel hitting a wall echoed throughout the room. Kiba bore a scared expression as one of the women's he was talking about appeared right in front of him.

"Shut up dog breath if you know what's good for you." stated the snake mistress with a devious smile. "I wouldn't want to neuter you so soon." Kiba's face was now drained of blood and he didn't respond. The female ninja walked and sat on Iruka's desk, her purple hair standing out. The whole room was now quiet. Iruka didn't open his mouth as to be on the safe side. "Hey you blondy, time to get out of this hell-hole."

"Where's my other sensei?" asked Naruto as he looked at her with a scared expression.

"She's out on a mission. I'll explain everything now moves your ass. I don't have all day." Naruto stood up with a nervous grin on his face and Sasuke figured he was safer in Team seven.

_**-A Thirty minutes later-**_

_-Outside The Forest of Death-_

Naruto stood there in awe as he stared at the forest in front of him. "This is so awesome!" The excited genin couldn't help but jump from leg to leg.

"Shut it gaki. Besides, you shouldn't be getting all excited. You aren't a genin in my book yet." He gave her a confused look. "We are going to spar. I want to see how much you last against me, if you meet my requirements then I will teach you. This will be where you will be spending most of your time for the next two months. And, um... you... you will need to sign this." Naruto stared at he paper.

"What's that for?"

"Well just letting the hokage know that you are willing to train under me, and be my student. AndsothatifyoudieintraingIwon'tbeheldresponsible." Anko said the last sentence as quickly as she could. Naruto stood there slowing catching the meaning of what she said.

"Wait a second you old hag! I am not signing something that allows you to kill me."

"I'm not old you dumbass!"

"You sure act like it." stated Naruto offhandedly.

"No Ramen for you!"

"What?! You can't do that!" screamed a hysterical Naruto.

"I'm your sensei, and that means I can decide what is better for you." He stood there taken aback.

"What kid of dumbass made that rule!" Anko didn't responded and held a smug look on her face. Naruto not wanting to lose his eating rights broke down in front of her. "Oh no! No Ramen! WHY?!" The blond fell to the floor crying as the snake mistress stared at him confused. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Tears were freely flowing down his cheeks in huge amounts as Anko saw that this was going to be harder than expected.

"What the hell is wrong with you gaki? It's called training." The boy was on the floor as he looked up. "Besides, you can leave. Personally I don't give a damn. It's not like I chose to teach you anyways. Real ninja's don't complain. Yugao won't be back for a couple of weeks so you won't see her until then. It's all me and you for now." stated the Special Jonin with a devious smile.

The genin eyed her down suspiciously not knowing what tricks she might have. He knew he had went a little overboard with the ramen. Naruto already knew how to cook some foods thanks to Mikoto but Ramen was still the best. "You said you we need to spar."

"Oh yes. It's going to be all out, show me what you know gaki."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt you." Naruto stood in a cocky manner and had his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry kid, you won't even land a single hit on me."

"Yeah right! You've never seen me fight lady!"

"Hey where are your manners you little brat, I am your sensei."

"But you said earlier that I wasn't a genin in your books yet. So you can't be my sensei... yet." Anko already had a tick mark on her head as she eyed the blond up ad down. Her devious smile grew wide as she planned her revenge.

"Then how about a bet." stated the Snake Mistress as she completely forgot about the waiver. If you land one hit on me, I will take you to any place in the village you like. But if you don't, then well kiddo, get ready for the most backbreaking weeks of your life. That is, IF you even show me you are a capable ninja."

"Hell yeah, bring it on!" yelled out Naruto as he got into his interceptor stance.

_'What the hell? That's the Uchiha style, wait no. I've only seen one person with that style. Mikito-Sama. But how does that brat know it?' _Anko examined the young blond even closer now. His demeanor had completely changed and he was no longer the loudmouth idiot she had talked to just a few seconds earlier. Her mind was working on overload trying to process the information.

Naruto looked up to her and couldn't help but grin. Mikoto had taught him the interceptor a few months into their training. It wasn't exactly the one's the Uchiha used. Mikoto had never unlocked her bloodline limit, and so the interceptor was never her style. It was based on the user calculating the enemies movements, thus useless without the sharingan. But Mikoto had been intelligent, she ended up changing it to fit her and well, it was perfect. She had become a legend in Konoha for being a Substitution and Taijutsu Mistress. Gai was one of the few on par with her. She had proven that one can be strong even without having a powerful bloodline. She with The Fourth were his inspiration. She had never taught anyone her stance. When she had started teaching him, he had almost fainted due to how excited he was. It had been a long and painful process to learn the stance, almost a full year, but when he did, he was completely proud of himself. Mikoto had congratulated him and told him that maybe one day he would surpass her.

And now he was using it for the first time on someone other then her. When the academy had started, she had told him to hide his skill. When he had asked her why, she had just responded by saying that 'A real ninja never shows his full talent to his peers.' He had accepted and decided on being the dead last. She didn't agree with him through and had wanted him to do better, but it didn't matter due to his teacher's always failing him. After a while he had quite, knowing that one day he would show them what he could really do. And now he stood in front of his new sensei to be, ready to show the world who the true Uzumaki Naruto was.

_'This seems like this will be fun. I don't know how he learned that stance but without the sharingan, it's useless.' _She smiled back at him as she got to her Hebi stance. "You asked for it kid. The spar starts NOW!"

**A/N: Until next time. Like I said many things will take time to explain. You will learn more about Mikoto's training in flashbacks**

**Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is good.  
**

**Personally I really need to work on writing detail. I stick to dialogue a lot but hey you get better with time.**

**Picture of Mizore is on my profile.**

**ill talk about the other teams later.**


	3. Gaki

**A/N: Damn this took a while. That fight scene is what really kept me from writing it was a small case of writers block. But during that time i came up with many ideas for the story and thus i already know who will be in the pairing. Even though a few make me wonder, but whatever. I still have time. **

**Anyways for those who have followed fro the beginning, I think you should read over the first two chapters because I have changed a few things. **

**And I kind of did say i got the idea from Doctor who. But most of the prologue did come from the Snowman. Anyways I will be using some more ideas but no worries it's not like he will have a tardis. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me jadajada**

3. Gaki

_-Land of Fire-_

-Tayuya-

"Damn it Kidomaru, leave me alone!" Tayuya yelled angrily at her fellow team members and his constant talking. The sound four was on a covert mission and had to disguise themselves as civilians, being from Otogakure; a village that was not yet even known to exist, they found the job easy to say the least. But the one downside of being in a mission like this; was having to deal with Kidomaru talking all the time. The irritated red head turned and gave her teammate a death glare, which he just responded with a smile, she looked away barely suppressing the urge to punch him. They were currently in the Land of Fire and all four wore their disguises. Kimimaro no longer accompanied them after falling ill three years prior. Kidomaru and Sakon were hiding their unnatural features through the use of strong henge. The side effect was that as long as it was on they could only access around twenty percent of their power, but only a very skilled shinobi would even be able to detect the henge. Jiboro was dressed as a traveling merchant and she was acting as his daughter. The mission was simple; gather as much information as possible, and then move in for the kill.

And so they were here, trying to act casual, Well all except for Kidomaru; there was no point in even asking him to act normal. Tayuya currently had on some somewhat formfitting spandex shorts that went down to a few inches above her knees. She had on a black Chinese style blouse trimmed with a whitish silver. Its length was somewhat long and covered a few inches of her shorts. A thin white sash adorned her waist. Tayuya still wore her black hat, something she almost never took off, no matter what the situation.

The relationship with her teammates was 'unique' to say the least, they were not the closest friends imaginable. In reality it could be said that they were barely more then acquaintances. Sure they may have completed many missions and had survived tiring ordeals, but they never really talked much outside of missions. They were all capable of taking care of themselves and so communication wasn't seeked out. There was one particular member who tried talking to her outside of missions, but not much care was given to him. _'This is going to suck.'_

_**-Konoha-**_

_-Outside the Forest of Death-_

-Various-

They stood ten feet away from each other. The Forest of Death just a couple meters away, a huge fence surrounding it. Neither had made a move yet, or at least that's what Anko thought. The sound of the birds singing echoed from the forest. Anko had on her normal attire which consisted of a tan trench-coat and dark orange skirt. She had guards on her feet and wore her usual Ice Queen scowl. The Snake Mistress was slowly growing impatient and her opponent just stayed there smiling. She now knew that she was the one who would have to make the first move and rushed to hit him in a straight line and then switching to zigzagging towards him while aiming a fist at his chest. But she underestimated his speed and he moved out of her way with ease. She tried to knee him but he blocked the attack with his arm. Anko kept rushing at him and realized he was toying with her. Not once had he retaliated. Naruto seemed to grow tired and yawn. The action caused Anko to momentarily stop her assault but once she did the blonde tried to land a low kick on her but she grabbed his leg and sent him flying towards the fence. He flipped in midair and land on his feet, just a few inches from the fence. _'He is faster than I thought.'_

"I told you not to underestimate me! Are you going to actually try or should I just win the bet right now!?"

"Shut it Gaki! You really want to see the real me? Then okay get ready you little brat." She glared at the blonde who wore a small smile.

Anko saw movement from behind her and moved out of the way before a second Naruto's fist grazed by her trench coat. The thing is that she felt the breeze he created by moving at such speeds. _'A solid clone? When and how the hell did he make that?' _The Snake mistress flipped away from the two Naruto's and jumped over the fence, entering the Forest of Death. _'This kid. I didn't even think he would last my first charge. So much for being dead last.' _One of the Naruto's disappeared into a puff of smoke as the other somersaulted the fence. The boy rushed her and the two exchanged blows until in the middle of a clearing,neither doing any real damage. Seeing that taijutsu was useless in the moment Anko backed away from the ever advancing blonde. After putting some distance between him and her, she saw her chance, even though what she was about to do was dangerous she knew it had to be done. Anko's chakra slowly started gathering oil in her mouth. Naruto just walked up to her as if no care in the world. _'Getting a little cocky you little brat huh?' _She knew he couldn't hear her and started her handseals. _**'Katon:Endan!**__(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)' _A ball of fire erupted from her mouth, heading full speed towards the blondes direction. But Naruto just kept walking forward with a smile.

Anko's expression turned to dread as she watched flames engulf the blonde, a huge amount of smoke covered the area soon after the impact. Anko had to cover her face as the dust nearly got in her eyes. _'What the fuck?! I thought he was at least going to try moving out of the way.' _The Snake Mistress stared at the area where the boy used to be. The smoke had started to clear out. She didn't know what to say as the thought that she had killed him passed through her head. _'Wait a second... Crap! The Hokage's going to kill me! That's all I fucking need.' _Anko who was currently having a mental breakdown barely had time to notice the Naruto who was engulfed by the bullet; disappearing into the wind and ashes. _'What the hell?' _Then a spike of chakra alerted her of an enemy, but before she could react two hands erupted from the ground directly underneath her and took a hold of her ankles. She tried to loosen the grip but it was extremely tight. Anko started making her hand-seals, but was stopped as both her hands were taken hold of by two other Naruto's. _'I... I didn't even sense them he could have won right there and then.'_

Another chakra spike from above her, alerted her of incoming danger. The Ice queen swung her head towards its direction. The only thing she could see was the silhouette of the gaki jumping off a tree and heading in her direction at high-speeds, his body in front of the sun. _'Nononononooo! I can't lose this bet! I need more time!' _She flinched as he got extremely close to her and waited for the inevitable hit. Seconds passed and nothing happened. The sounds of the forest and its inhabitants was the only sound. More seconds passed and Anko was getting impatient, that's when a finger flicked her forehead. She peaked from one eye and saw Naruto standing in front of her with a grin.

"It seems as if you have just lost the bet."

"Doesn't count as a hit gaki."

"Oh really how bout this?" He landed a punch on her stomach causing her to lose her breath.

"You are so going to pay for that gaki." she muttered letting lose a huge amount of Killer Intent (KI). Now having the necessary oil in her system she let loose a seal-less flame bullet towards Naruto's direction. He barely had time to jump out of the bullets way, due to being so close.

"What the hell!? I won the bet you sadistic women!" yelled out the young blond as he land on his knees.

"Hey brat. Just because you won the bet doesn't mean the battle is over." Naruto looked her up and down.

"You are trapped... how can you continue?"

"There is a reason I was chosen to be your sensei you twerp." She gave a sinister smile as the ground started to shake and the clone below her dispelled into ashes, and they actually burnt her ankles. _'Fuckkk! Again with the ashes what the hell? They also do damage. What is this kid.' _Two giant serpents erupted from the ground below her and dispelled the other two clones who also turned to ash; burning her wrists. Naruto stood there astounded, he had not expected her to escape. He was awoken from his thoughts when Anko's fist connected with his left cheek, causing the blonde to spin and fall on the ground. Anko took advantage and started a barrage of punches and kicks on the Uzumaki. Naruto soon started block most of her attacks, and started to counter. Anko decided it would be better to go all out seeing that she and him were getting nowhere at this rate. The Ice Queen felt no mercy as she let out her assault on the boy. Knowing he had to catch his breath the young boy pulled out a extremely dense smoke bomb to get out of Anko's reach. He immediately crushed it with his hands, causing the clearing to fill up with smoke

Anko was not expected such a move and jumped back onto a tree. Naruto who had escaped the moment the smoke appeared, was on one knee catching his breath. Bruises covered his body and blood was dripping from his lips, the pain was immense but he tuned most of it out. _'Maybe I shouldn't have pissed her off. It was fun while it lasted. But this has to get serious.' _The young Uzumaki stood up wiping some of the blood out of his lips. He took his stance once more but not his face was stern. Anko, now able to see Naruto due to the smoke clearing let out a small inaudible gasp. Naruto's eyes were no the same cheerful ones she had seen before. He was staring at her with a dark look that only experience shinobi had. Eyes that had seen and suffered beyond that of a child. Eyes of a true shinobi. The thought that a young boy had those eyes scared her beyond beliefs.

That moment of wonder was enough for Naruto to land a hit n her stomach. Anko's breath was knocked out as she was sent rocketing towards a nearby tree and falling 10 feet to the ground. The female Special Jounin immediately lifted herself up on her knee. The speed and strength of his attacks did not seize to amaze her. Anko couldn't help but berate herself for getting lost in her thoughts. She had never expected a young boy would be able to do such things. Naruto did not wait for her to recover as he appeared right in front of and kneed her chin, sending her up in the air a few feet. Throughout the process Naruto's held no emotion as if he had shut anything and everything away. Anko who was now bleeding from her mouth and for the first time in a long time she thanked Orochimaru for his harsh training. The amount of damage she could handle was something she could boast of if wanted. Naruto jumped in the air and was about to deliver a drop kick on her stomach when she disappeared into smoke. Naruto was looking around trying to find her. Anko who had been holding her breath started getting ready for her next move. She let out a cough to get Naruto's attention again. The Snake Mistress was going through handseals at a quick rate.

_'__**Katon: Kasumi Endu no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Mist Covering Technique)' _ As the handseals finished she blew the flammable gas towards the area close to Naruto. The blonde who now knew she was up to something jumped into the air and wordlessly with a single handseal created fifty clones who just seemed to materialize out of thin air all around her. Anko was astounded, she had never seen something like that. Anko didn't have time to react as she saw a kick come to her from her side and jumped out of the way to dodged the attack. But the process only led her to be punched square on the cheek by another clone. She flew and hit her back on a tree and fell to the forest floor. She didn't even have time to catch her breath as wave after wave of clones teamed up on her. But the worst part was that they knew how to fight. She had already dispelled quiet a few, but with great effort. Naruto indeed knew how to use the Interpreter and the clones turned out to be a tough match. _'This kid. I need to finish this now before it gets to late. I need to find the real gaki.'_

All this time she had slowly been leaking more flammable gas throughout the fight waiting for the change to ignite it. She saw that she was slowly growing exhausted and she knew it was time. Anko made her way back to the clearing. The barrage of punches were hard to evade and she had gotten hit plenty of times. _'This kid... Just how strong is he?' _Once she was in the clearing she jumped to the highest tree and started her handseals. "**Katon Endan!**" The bullet flew down igniting the gas causing a huge explosion. Anko concentrated chakra into her foot to jump the highest she could out of the reach of the explosion. The amount of asphalt in the air was intoxicating. As the smoke started to clear out the snake mistress saw ash everywhere. There was a lone figure in the middle of what seemed to have been all of the clones which she had not dispelled when fighting. His clothes was burnt away due to the ashes but his skin was perfectly normal with no burns. There were only a few smudges here and there. _'He... He has no burns whatsoever...' _As she got mere feet from the boy who was curled up in a fetal position, she noticed he was unconscious. _'Great, now I need to get the brat some clothes._ Anko lift the boy and swung him over her shoulder. She didn't want to let his body be eaten by the animals of the forest.

Making sure the blonde was in a safe place she headed for his apartment. She had left some snakes with him as safe measure. As she went towards her destination she dusted herself off, and removed the smudges on her face. The kid was a tougher match then she thought he would. _'Never underestimate the enemy I suppose.'_

The journey to his apartment was fast, she had avoided the comments of the citizens in the most part. It was a everyday thing, but it didn't affect her anymore. They could think whatever they wanted, Orochimaru had no hold on her. Anko looked at the rundown apartment in front of her.

**[X]**

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open. The massive headache he had nearly unbearable. Everything was blurry for a couple of seconds until they started to focus. He could barely move as every muscle in his body was burning.

"Hey kiddo. Your awake." stated Anko as she sat by his side. The sun was still up but it was getting late.

"Hey..."

"To tell you the truth I am surprised your awake at the moment. You suffered from a small case of chakra exhaustion. I just came back from doing some stuff. Oh and here's some clothes." She threw a set of clothes towards him which he barely caught, a questioning look on his face. "In case you haven't noticed, you have no clothes." Naruto looked down and his face turned crimson as adrenaline rushed his body and he jumped to his feet and and swung on the pants he had been given. Anko stood there laughing as he fumbled with his shirt. "I had to get you a new set of clothes, so I went to your apartment."

Naruto looked up at her. "Why?"

"Well everything you were wearing was burned during the spar by the ashes of your clones. WE WILL talk about that. But another question I have is. Why did you wear that orange monstrosity of a jumpsuit, when you have plenty of nice clothes?"

"It helped people think I have no skills whatsoever." Anko eyed him up and down.

"Okay then, who trained you? And do not avoid the question." Naruto knew she would end up asking something like this. He mentally smiled. He knew it was time to become the ninja Mikoto had taught him to be, and in order to do show he would have to show trust in his sensei.

"Mikoto-chan." stated the blonde bluntly. A mix of emotions went through Ankos face as she processed the information. After getting over her surprise she looked at him in the eyes.

"When was this? "

"A little after I got my own apartment." responded Naruto smiling. "She and Itachi-kun taught me everything I know. Well almost everything." Anko's eyes were more focused on him now.

"You had Itachi teach you?"

"Yup, even though he wasn't there anywhere near as much as Mikoto, but he helped me. They were slave drivers though." stated Naruto with a small look of pain after remembering many different sessions of training. "Then they disappeared." Naruto facial expression turned to one o sadness.

"What exactly did they teach you?" asked Anko now very interested in her new student. She knew his past was somewhat similar to hers. But she did not dare compare hers to his. He had suffered since the day he was born.

"She taught me her Taijutsu style. It took me more then a year to get the full hang of it. I was extremely proud of myself when I learned it though. She never gave up on me and cheered me on." Naruto talked about her with such enthusiasm that she felt sad he had lost one of his beloved people. "After that she tried teaching me how to make clones but I could never get the hang of it, so she taught me the shadow clone technique. It was AWESOME!" His smile subconsciously made her smile.

"Can you explain why your clones turn to ashes?" Naruto responded by scratching his head with a goofy smile.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Anko sweat dropped.

"So you have no idea why?" Naruto nodded his head furiously. "They are silent and just materialize out of thin air. You have no idea why either, huh?"

"Nope, nothing ." Anko sighed as she eyed her student up and down. Naruto just stared back at her with a smile.

"Did Mikoto-sama have any theories as to why?"

"She didn't know. The ashes didn't appear until a couple of months ago.

"Did she teach you any elemental jutus?" Naruto shook his head. Anko gave him a confused look. "You were trained under Mikoto and Itachi. You must surely know some jutsu."

"Mikoto didn't want me to learn any until I was a little older. So the years I trained under her; I was mastering the taijutsu stance and my chakra control. Mikoto told me that I would never have as much chakra control as most other people, but that training it, would help me in the long run. We were going to start ninjutsu training, but then she disappeared."

"Oh…"

"But I did create my own thing." Anko stared at the blonde astounded

"You mean to tell me you made your own jutsu?"

"I started it the year after Mikoto-chan disappeared. I just got the last step down a couple of months ago." . There were few who she knew that created their own original jutsus, but a young boy? Her day had been full of surprises with the young blonde, and she had a feeling it was not only going to be that day.

"Can… can you show me?"

"Sorry sensei, I am out of chakra. Those clones drain much more chakra then they used to before they got the ash traits. Besides my jutsu needs a huge amount of chakra."

"No problem… Naruto, I will be here waiting tomorrow at eight in the morning. Don't be late, and be sure you have everything that is necessary for for the two months you are going to spend in the forest. Remember, it is VERY dangerous in there." She started walking away slowly hoping the young boy wouldn't notice. But his sense were greater then she expected. Something else she had underestimated.

"Woe there! What about the bet." Anko froze after getting caught red handed. She bore a wide fake smile while her hands were in the air.

"Ehh..." She brought down her wrist to look at a watch which wasn't there. "Look at the time. Gotta go." Before she could make her quick escape Naruto had jumped on her back, his arms around her neck and legs around her waist. The unexpected action caused her to fall face down on the soil. Everything seemed to freeze for the young blonde one second her was on top of her. The next he was running down the streets o Konoha with a enraged Anko on his tale. Her face was covered in dirt and she bore eyes which promised complete torture.

Team 10 who had just been tested by their new sensei Asuma. They had apparently passed the test and were being taken to dinner when Naruto was seen running faster then they had thought him possible towards an alley with an angry Anko right behind him. The young boy ran into an alley and soon after blood hurtling screams were heard from throughout the village casuing many people to grimace at whoever was suffering such torture. Ino and Choji stood with scared looks while Shikamaru and Asuma just stood shaking their heads at the incident. _'You couldn't even stop being an idiot for once could you.' _Of course Shikamaru knew Naruto was no idiot, In fact he silently praised him for being able to hide his emotions so well. But he was not a Nara for no reasons. Naruto had been an anomaly to the young Nara and that is what had attracted him to the young blonde. Soon after they became friends and Nara saw the mask the young blonde wore more clearly. But the more he got to know the blonde, the more the blonde became a mystery.

Naruto currently stood with a many bruises and cuts on his body. He had fought back but this had caused the Snake Mistress even more anger. The young blonde was sure Anko had a unnatural talent for torture after what had just happened. He was only saved from any real lasting damage because of Team 10's arrival.

Anko was still a little peeved but kept quiet and Asuma decided to invite them to dinner. Naruto happily accepted and Anko decided there was nothing to lose. Asuma was clearly astounded because Anko never accepted anybodies offer to eat, and he meant EVER. The only people she hung out with were Yugao, Hana, and Kurenai. For her to accept the offer was a surprise if not creepy. He had no idea what was going through her mind. They made their way towards Choji's favorite BBQ restaurant and that is when Asuma took time to fully examine the Snake Mistress. There were cuts and bruises all over her body. Parts of her clothes were torn and she kept on rubbing the side of her neck. _'It can't be... Can it?' _Asuma gave a considering lok at Naruto. The young boy looked better off. The assault in the alleyway had done its damage but even so his clothes were not dirtied that much.

Shikamaru had also been examining the sensei and her student and had come to a similar conclusion about what cud have occurred. All teams had to take a entrance exam from their sensei's and it seemed obvious that whatever had happened between must have occurred during the test. He knew a Naruto was strong, but to do so much against his sensei, made the young Nara question how much he thought knew about the boy. Ino and Choji had kept quiet on their way and did not want to get themselves involved in whatever had happened. Choji of course cared about Naruto,but he knew they would end up finding out about what had happened sooner or later. Little did he know it would occur during lunch.

**[X]**

It had been hours since Anko's fight with Naruto, and yet she could not stop thinking about it. She had been flabbergasted when told by the Hokage that she was to be teaching a genin, and even more when said genin was to be Uzumaki Naruto. She had never been much for teaching. Her short tempered was not best for such things but the Hokage was the Hokage and she could not defy him. The sun was soon to go down and many civilians were already heading home. The snake Mistress was currently laying on the couch of her apartment rubbing some of the bruises on her shoulder. She had certainly not expected the young blonde to even hit her but he ended up surprising her more then once. Anko was wearing only a skirt and her fishnet top. It was a new set of clothes due to the previous one being ruined by the fight.

_'Damn it this kid sure packs a punch.' _Anko got up and stretched her muscles. A few pops were heard as she did and she decided there would be nothing wrong with going to sleep early. She couldn't admit it out loud but deep down inside, she just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**A/N: I need someone who is willing to help me with detail and fight scenes if possible. If anybody is interested PM me.**

**I have big plans for this. I have also been distracted because of ultimate ninja 3... Damn i spent so many hours on that...**


End file.
